Beranabus' Other Characters
This is a page, like Master 1's other characters page, which will explain other Characters that Beranabus has come across. I will update this from time to time, as I remember. Liquid Beranabus' twin brother, who of course.. is evil and wants to kill him, no surprise there, huh? He was the original Enduring and the creator of all of the Metal Gears who somehow, keep ending up in Bran's posession. He is the twin who got all of the dominant genes, while Bran got all of the recessive genes, but Liquid spent his whole life thinking he was the inferior one, when he was really the superior one.. As a result of this, he swore revenge on Bran, who he thought, in a sense "stole his birthright" In an epic battle atop a broken REX, Liquid had also stated that he cannot die, as long as Beranabus still lives, and that even though his epic weapon is defeated, his plans are not stopped just there. Like Beranabus, he is tenacious.. never letting a minor inconvenience like REX's destruction hinder his plans and continuing to fight, even after being shot down from a HIND D, Falling off of REX and becoming part of a brutal jeep crash, which miraculously, everyone surived, relatively unscathed. But his life came to a screeching end when Tenacity exploded his body in the Arena, in an attempt to provoke Beranabus into fighting him.. Now, an exploded body wouldn't be a problem for most powerful folk, but Liquid is completely devoid of magic, and therefore, cannot forge himself a new body. Nicole If you're a regular member of Forum Fight, you've probably heard this name at least five times a week. Apparently, she is a great love interest of Bran's, the point where he married her and had a child with her, and she second she gets hurt, Bran goes insane with rage. She was an old member of Forum Fight, who left about a month or two before Magery, Eno and Master 1 came into the fray. Every now and again, she posts like a newbie with Traits, and whichever person attacks her, Beranabus will relentlessly scold them for it. Tenacity Probably the most arrogant, douchebaggy, narcissistic assole of a being in the entire existence of Forum Fight. He plays the role of Beranabus's kidnapper, master and sworn enemy. He believes himself to be the ultimate power in the universe, even claiming once or twice that he could "walk all over Magery", Luckily for him, Magery has not heard this phrase and Tenacity is still in one piece. He took Beranabus away from the Absolute Realm when he was only an infant, and instead of his original plan which was to kill him, he instead trained the young Beranabus and endowed him with all of his combat knowledge.. he did this so he could predict Bran's every move in the instance that he'd have to fight him. He was mortally wounded in his sleep by Beranabus, who then proceeded to flee to Forum fight. He has returned many times to subdue Beranabus and then destroy him. So far, he has failed, but he has issued an upcoming challenge to Beranabus: His full force against his.. Let's see how that'll turn out..